Balladen
|Nächste= }} Balladen ist die zehnte Episode der ersten Staffel von Glee. Diese Woche führt Will das Thema Balladen im Glee Club ein. Durch Los werden die Mitglieder in Zweierteams eingeteilt und sollen diese Woche jeder einen Song einüben, der ihre Gefühle ausdrückt. Rachel und Will bilden ein Team und Rachel beginnt für Mr. Schuester zu schwärmen, der aber dies sofort bemerkt und sich erinnert, als sich das letzte Mal eine Schülerin in ihn verliebt hat. Währenddessen ist Finn nicht glücklich mit Kurt ein Team bilden zu müssen, dieser rät ihm aber über seine Gefühle zu singen und schließlich singt er beim Abendessen der Fabrays, bei denen er eingeladen worden ist. Als diese erfahren, dass Quinn schwanger ist, werfen sie ihre Tochter raus. Handlung Will eröffnet seinen Glee Kids, dass sie bei den Sectionals mindestens eine Ballade singen müssen. Deshalb will er ein paar Balladen einüben und teilt den Club in Duette ein. Finn stellt gleich klar, dass er natürlich mit Quinn singen will, aber Will lässt das Los entscheiden: Puck singt mit Mercedes, Artie mit Quinn, Finn mit Kurt, Tina mit Mike, Santana mit Brittany und Rachel mit Will, da Matt gerade im Krankenhaus ist, weil eine Spinne in sein Ohr gekrabbelt ist, behauptet Santana. Gemeinsam mit Will, um den anderen eine Ballade zu demonstrieren, singt Rachel Endless Love. Dabei bemerkt sie, wie gut Will doch aussieht, während Finn damit beschäftigt ist, dass Quinn nicht bemerkt, dass er Rachel anstarrt und Kurt glücklich darüber ist mit Finn eingeteilt worden zu sein. Bei der Anprobe des Kleides für den Keuschheitsball findet Quinns Mutter heraus dass es Quinn nicht mehr richtig passt, Quinn begründet es damit dass sie zu Mittag viel gegessen hat. Ihr Vater kommt in diesem Moment in den Raum und sagt, dass sie Finn zum Abendessen einladen werden. thumb|left|130px|Suzy PepperRachel bringt Will ein Geschenk, eine Krawatte mit Sternen, was in Will die Alarmglocken ertönen lässt, dass sie möglicherweiße in ihn verliebt ist. Will erzählt Emma die Geschichte von Suzy Pepper, eine Schülerin die vor zwei Jahren auch in Will verliebt war. Sie machte ihm auch Geschenke und es endete darin dass sie ihn mitten in der Nacht anruft. Als Will schlussendlich ehrlich zu Suzy war kam es dazu dass sie eine extrem scharfe Chili aß und sie ins Krankenhaus musste. Emma schlägt vor Rachel ganz einfach mit einem Song abzuwimmeln. thumb|150px|Finn und Kurt bei der Probethumb|left|200px|Finn singt "I'll Stand By You"Kurt besteht darauf, dass Finn über seine Gefühle singt, aber Finn ist es peinlich vor einem anderen Jungen zu singen, vor allem da er sowieso nicht glücklich darüber ist, mit Kurt eingeteilt zu sein. Schließlich sagt er aber, dass es stört ihn dass seine Tochter vielleicht nie wissen wird wer er ist und denkt ihr Dad hätte sie im Stich gelssen. Kurt schlägt vor, dass Finn I'll Stand By You singt, um seine Gefühle auszudrücken. Finn zweifelt, ob das überhaupt funktionieren wird, aber schließlich singt er nicht nur mit Kurts Begleitung am Klavier in der Schule, sondern auch zuhause, vor dem Ultraschallbild von Quinns Baby, das Lied. Seine Mutter bemerkt dies und kann sich natürlich gleich denken was los ist. Finn heult sich bei ihr aus und gesteht ihr Quinns Schwangerschaft. Als er das am nächsten Tag Quinn erzählt, ist diese wütend und hat Angst, dass ihre Eltern es erfahren könnten.thumb|200px|Rachel während Wills Song "Don't Stand So Close To Me/Young Girl" Damit Rachel weiß, dass er absolut gar nichts für sie empfindet und es für sie als Schülerin gefährlich ist in ihn verliebt zu sein, singt er ein Mash-Up aus den Liedern "Don't Stand So Close To Me" und "Young Girl". Rachel versteht es allerdings falsch und meint, dass Will auch etwas für sie empfindet. Will bittet Emma, dass diese Rachel aufklärt, doch diese ist auch völlig benommen, weil sie von Wills Gesag total begeistert ist. Kurt und Finn treffen sich bei Finn zuhause, um etwas Schönes zum Anziehen für das Abendessen bei den Fabrays zu suchen. Finn gesteht Kurt, dass es wirklich sehr geholfen hat, über seine Gefühle zu singen. Finn und Kurt finden einen Anzug, der einmal Finns Vater gehört hat. Finn und Kurt finden, dass der Anzug wirklich gut aussieht und Finn beschließt ihn bei Quinn zuhause zu tragen. Finn meint, dass sein Vater viel mutiger war als er, da er mit der Army in lauter gefährlichen Gebieten war und er sich nicht mal traut ein paar Straßen weiter zu den Fabrays zu gehen. Kurt meint, dass Finns Vater auch immer eine Waffe dabei hatte. Er fügt auch hinzu, dass Finn mit seiner Stimme eine Waffe hat und beim Abendessen über seine Gefühle singen soll. thumb|150px|Puck sagt Mercedes, dass er der Vater ist Als Mercedes zu den Proben mit Puck kommt, hängt sie die gaze Zeit mit Tina am Telefon, bis sie das Gespräch beenden und Mercedes Puck sagt, dass sie doch keinen Song zu zweit einüben, sondern alle Glee Kids zusammen eine Ballade für Quinn und Finn singen werden. Puck regt sich auf, dass sich alles nur noch um Finn drehen zu scheint und sagt Mercedes, dass eigentlich er der Vater ist. Mercedes glaubt ihn zwar, sagt aber, dass Finn es viel mehr verdient hat, der Vater von Quinns Baby zu sein als er. Will kommt nach Hause und findet Rachel die ihm schon Essen gekocht und sein ganzes Haus geputzt hat und Terri nützt dies natürlich aus und lässt Rachel alles putzen, was sie will. Gleichzeitig hat Terri aber Angst, dass Will sich tatsächlich in Rachel verlieben könnte. Will fährt sie anschließend nach Hause. Während der Fahrt beginnt Rachel Crush zu singen, doch Will stoppt sie. Rachel erklärt ihm dass sie nicht an den High School Jungs, sondern an Höherem interessiert ist.thumb|left|Finn und Quinn nach "(You're) Having My Baby" Beim Abendessen bei den Fabrays steht Finn auf, während Quinns Vater gerade eine Rede hält. Er geht ins Badezimmer, um mit Kurt zu telefonieren und holt danach den Radio aus der Küche und singt (You're) Having My Baby und Quinns Eltern kapieren gleich, dass Quinn und Finn ein Kind erwarten. Nachdem Quinns Vater den beiden eine kurze Predigt gehalten hat, gibt er Quinn eine halbe Stunde um zu packen, bevor sie aus dem Haus verschwindet. Finn geht gemeinsam mit Quinn zu seiner Mutter und Quinn darf bei den Hudsons wohnen. Am nächsten Tag spricht Suzy Pepper mit ihr und sagt ihr dass sie sich von Will fernhalten sollte. Rachel entschuldigt sich danach bei Will. Finn geht zur nächsten Probe mit Kurt und sagt, dass nun auch Kurt einmal über seine Gefühle singen soll. Kurt sagt, dass er "I Honestly Love You" singen will und Finn ist kurz verwirrt, bis einige andere Glee Kids ihn in den Musikraum holen. Am Ende singen die Glee Kids Lean on Me für Quinn und Finn um ihnen zu zeigen, dass sie immer für die beiden da sind.thumb|200px|New Directions singen "Lean On Me" Verwendete Musik *'Endless Love' von Diana Ross und Lionel Richie, gesungen von Rachel Berry und Will Schuester *'I'll Stand By You' von The Pretenders, gesungen von Finn Hudson *'Don't Stand So Close To Me/Young Girl' von The Police/Gary Puckett & The Union Gap, gesungen von Will Schuester *'Crush' von Jennifer Paige, gesungen von Rachel Berry *'(You're) Having My Baby' von Paul Anka und Odia Coates, gesungen von Finn Hudson *'Lean on Me' von Bill Withers, gesungen von New Directions Hintergrundmusik *'More Than Words' von Extreme, als Suzy Pepper dabei ist, eine scharfe Pepperoni zu essen Neben- & Gastdarsteller *'Gregg Henry' als Russell Fabray *'Charlotte Ross' als Judy Fabray *'Romy Rosemont' als Carole Hudson *'Sarah Drew' als Suzy Pepper *'Naya Rivera' als Santana Lopez *'Heather Morris' als Brittany Pierce *'Harry Shum Jr.' als Mike Chang Abwesende Hauptdarsteller *'Jane Lynch' als Sue Sylvester Trivia *Die Episode wurde in den USA von 7.36 Millionen Zuschauern angesehen. *Die Episode wurde von Dianna Agron für den Primetime Emmy Award für "Outstanding Lead Actress in a Comedy Series" eingereicht, aber ihre Nominierung schaffte es nicht durch. *Als die Episode in England ausgestrahlt wurde, wurde sie mit "Ballads" anstelle von Ballad betitelt. *Will trinkt Brockman Bier, was eine ausgedachte Biermarke ist, die eine Firma für Filme und Serien entwickelt hat. *Jede Frau, die in Will verliebt war/ist, hat einen Nachnamen, der mit Essen zu tun hat: Rachel Berry = engl für Beere, Terri Delmonico = eine Steakart, Suzy Pepper = engl. für Pfeffer/Paprika, Emma Pillsbury = Lebensmittelhersteller, der für seine Knack-und-Back-Produkte bekannt ist. *Das ist das zweite Mal, dass ein Charakter in einer Folge zwei Songs singt. Das erste Mal war mit Will in Angeregte Organismen. *In den USA wäre es eigentlich illegal, dass Quinns Eltern ihre Tochter von zu Hause rausgeworfen haben. Fehler *Als Finn aus dem Badezimmer der Fabray's beim bügelndem Kurt anruft, nimmt Kurt ab, lässt dabei aber das Bügeleisen mit der heißen Seite auf den Klamotten liegen. Kurze Zeit später steht das Bügeleisen jedoch neben den Klamotten. *Als Suzy Pepper die schärfste Peperoni der Welt isst, kaut sie auf ihren Haaren herum. Wenn sie von der Seite gezeigt wird, hat sie allerdings keine Haare im Mund. Kategorie:Glee Episoden Kategorie:Episoden S1